Traditional running and athletic footwear are composed of two main components: an upper member and a sole structure. The upper member serves to secure a foot and position it relative to the sole structure. The sole structure is positioned between the foot and the contact surface, e.g. the ground, and is generally provided to protect the foot from the ground surface, add cushioning and comfort for the foot, and provide traction between the foot and the ground.